


Run.

by Hafwen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Chases, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, One True Pairing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafwen/pseuds/Hafwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was he supposed to outrun a "god"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written, so any and all critiques are welcome. There will be more from me in the future, so keep an eye out. All Kudos and comments are accepted gratefully.

 

Run. 

That was his first thought, surprisingly. It was at the forefront of his mind; it was instinctual from the first moment Sebastian laid eyes on the other man.

Ruvik.

That was his second thought. Trepidation and fear in the name, appropriate for a man who Sebastian didn’t really feel like dealing with after his previous encounters with him.

As soon as Sebastian spied Ruvik stalking towards him on the street he had just previously cleared of haunts, he took off in the opposite direction. There was no way in this hell he was taking on Ruvik right now. No bullets in his gun, no bolts for his crossbow, none of that green shit he keeps finding. And definitely no luck in this damned world he was currently stuck in, if the slightly pleased look that showed on Ruvik’s face when Sebastian glanced back was any indication. 

Sebastian’s heart raced as he ran, quick for a man of his size, though not at the top of his game due to his “habits” as his partner Joseph loved to remind him, wherever _he_ is. Though, he ran over a half mile by now he’d guessed, taking random turns down alleys and in between rubble, avoiding the corpses hobbling here and there, hoping he could throw Ruvik off his trail or get enough distance between them.

Sebastian turned onto another street, tons of rubble from collapsed buildings scattered every which way. Cars upturned and burning, buses bent and broken, their exteriors marred with the destruction of the city. Fortunately, it didn’t seem like there were any haunts in the area. He took the opportunity to duck down next to one of the more stable looking trucks he could find to catch his breath.

God, he’d give anything to be able to indulge in his habits right now.

He sat there, leaning up against the truck trying to get his heartbeat under control. What the hell did that lunatic want anyway? Turning up randomly, giving Sebastian glimpses of himself, and his strange comments. Sebastian didn’t even want to think about some of the comments Ruvik made, but found himself doing so anyway.

“You’re mine,” was what Ruvik had told him. It resonated within Sebastian’s mind.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? This may be Ruvik’s “world,” but Sebastian sure as hell wasn’t going to be listening to him anytime soon.

Sebastian let out a sigh, but clamped a hand over his mouth when he heard a voice.

 

“Come out, come out, _Seb_.”

Ruvik wasn’t close, but not far either. Fear gripped Sebastian’s chest, and he almost didn’t want to move. He lifted himself silently to peek over the side of the truck bed.

There he was, in all his self-proclaimed glory. Robes draped on Ruvik’s figure as he silently stepped around the destruction he created.  Sebastian’s nerves were on end, every muscle in his body ready to spring into action as he watched Ruvik.

Just then, Ruvik stopped walking, his back to Sebastian. Just listening for sounds of movement, Sebastian suspected anxiously.

Sebastian still had his hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stay quiet, but the added terror of being hunted by the other man made his breath come out in harsher pants.

He watched as Ruvik’s hooded face turned just a fraction in his direction; he could see the slight smile tugging at Ruvik’s lips as he figured out his prey’s location. _Sebastian’s_ location.

Sebastian bolted, for the second time.

Unbeknownst to Sebastian, however, Ruvik loved the chase.

 

Sebastian ran, again not knowing which direction to go or where he should even hide at this point. He randomly zigzagged around the rubble and vehicles.  

It didn’t matter. In seconds, Ruvik appeared not 20 feet in front of him, face blank.

Sebastian skidded his feet to a halt, tripping over a haphazardly placed tire and nearly crashing to the ground. He caught himself on some old pipe and stood up after his blunder, stance guarded and eyes not leaving Ruvik.

They stared each other down. Sebastian dared not to move, unwilling to incur Ruvik’s wrath. He could feel the sweat at his back as Ruvik continued to stare directly into him, eyes almost hungry in their appearance.

 Ruvik started to slowly stride toward him.

Sebastian’s heart thudded violently in his chest. It took every ounce of his courage not to turn tail and run, though he knew he wouldn’t get far.

He opted to back up slowly instead.

Sebastian hadn’t noticed in his earlier haste to get away, but there was an old bus behind him, blocking his immediate retreat.

Fuck.

As Ruvik continued his slow pace toward him, Sebastian whipped out his pistol and pointed it directly at his head.

“Don’t even come near me, you psychopathic monster,” Sebastian barked, hand steady.

Ruvik stopped and tilted his head slightly.

“How harsh, Seb. After all the pointless running you’ve done, and you won’t even let me catch you in your defeat? You and I both know you have no bullets left in that gun and nowhere to run, so what can you do,” Ruvik said as he started walking forward again, “To stop the _monster_?”

Sebastian panicked, wracking his brain for a way out, an escape, anything to prevent Ruvik from killing him. But there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

“Don’t come any closer, Ruvik” Sebastian said sternly, with only the barest hint of weariness in his tone.

“ _No_.”

In a fraction of a second, Ruvik was right on top of him, appearing less than a foot away. Sebastian was startled backwards into the side of the bus, dropping his pistol as Ruvik got into his personal space. Ruvik gripped both of Sebastian’s wrists, his hands like iron bands, effectively pushing Sebastian back and pinning his body against the vehicle behind him, like a dissection splayed bare for Ruvik’s special intent.

Dead, Sebastian thought, I’m definitely dead. He couldn’t think. His back ached dully where it hit the bus and his body was wide open now, defenseless; in a position so compromising he was surprised Ruvik hadn’t already taken the advantage. He could feel Ruvik’s scarred hands on his wrists, slightly warm against his skin.

Sebastian shut his eyes; he’d rather not see the glee in Ruvik’s face when he finally got to slaughter him. He held his breath and waited, expecting death in seconds.

 

A few moments passed, and he felt Ruvik lean closer.

“Are you nervous?” Ruvik nearly whispered into his ear.

Sebastian jumped slightly while his brown eyes snapped open in shock, staring into Ruvik’s grey ones with confusion. Ruvik looked absolutely pleased with himself, like a predator that knew it had the kill in its grasp.

Sebastian couldn’t look away, could hardly form the words, “What do you-” before Ruvik forcefully turned him around with ease thanks to his inhuman strength, so Sebastian’s chest was shoved into the bus, arms still spread apart in Ruviks grip as he loomed over his form from behind.

“You’ve spent so much time running, Sebastian. So much time trying to escape the monster, what will you do now?” Ruvik asked in a questioning tone next to his ear. “And what will the monster do with you?” Ruvik said even quieter.

Sebastian was frozen, trying to focus on the words while simultaneously looking for a way out of this mess. He didn’t know how to respond, and felt his body overheating in fear, or embarrassment, he honestly couldn’t tell. At this point, he didn’t know what Ruvik would do to him or why he sounded slightly sensual when he spoke.

“You’re not even putting up a fight, could it be that you wanted me to catch you? Perhaps you understand that you are _mine_?” Ruvik said, his breath tickling the back of Sebastian’s neck, making him shiver slightly.

God, why is this happening to me? Sebastian thought.

“Why the hell would I ever want to be caught by a murderer who mutilates people in their free time?” Sebastian said over his shoulder.

“You tell me.”

Ruvik’s grip on him tightened, causing Seb to grunt in pain once, sweat on his brow as his anxiousness grew.

“I wouldn’t,” Sebastian managed to say through his wince.

“Yet here you are, barely even struggling against me.”

At that comment, Sebastian tried to wrench his arms free, even tried to kick at Ruvik with his legs, but to no avail. His movements only causing Ruvik to get closer against his back as he restrained him. Ruvik felt warmer than he looked, Sebastian decided, but then shook himself mentally for having the thought.

 Sebastian huffed slightly in exhaustion, irritated and confused. What the hell was going on and why couldn’t Ruvik just kill him already? Sebastian didn’t care how “fun” he was to mess with, he had pride and he wouldn’t be taunted like this, damn it.

“If you’re gonna kill me, get it over with,” Sebastian chided apprehensively, still trying to find a way to get out of Ruvik’s grip as he said those words.

Just then, the warm pressure on Sebastian’s wrists subsided, and he immediately whipped around to see Ruvik fading out of existence, his form being veiled thinly by black smoke.

“It seems something else needs my attention at present,” Ruvik said clearly as his smirk disappeared into nothing. Ruvik was gone just as quickly as he had come.

Sebastian stood there dumbfounded for a few moments, before letting himself collapse to the ground in order to sit and gather himself. 

“I need a drink...” He mumbled, trying to calm his thoughts and body.

Sebastian didn’t understand what just transpired between the two, but he didn’t have a good understanding about anything in this hell hole to begin with. He was confused and exhausted, both mentally and physically, and couldn’t fathom why his body felt so hot surrounded by the cold of this desolate world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Final words:
> 
> Just a shorter piece to start with on AO3, I do hope you enjoyed it. Chase!Fics like this have been done way too many times, but I love them and thought it was fitting since this is the first one I have ever created, and is a bit of an initiation of myself to the fandom.
> 
> I may be continuing this if people tell me they like it, and I will also be looking for different prompts to fill in the future since I enjoy writing this pairing. If you have any ideas please mention them in a comment, I am definitely taking requests right now to get started. There are not enough stories about Ruvik x Seb for me to read on AO3, so I finally decided to contribute myself.
> 
> Til next time.
> 
> -Hafwen


End file.
